The telecommunications industry utilizes cabling in a wide range of applications. Some cabling arrangements include twisted pairs of insulated conductors, the pairs being twisted about each other to define a twisted pair core. An insulating jacket is typically extruded over the twisted pair core to maintain the configuration of the core, and to function as a protective layer. Such cabling is commonly referred to as a multi-pair cable.
The telecommunications industry is continuously striving to increase the speed and/or volume of signal transmissions through such multi-pair cables. One problem that concerns the telecommunications industry is the increased occurrence of crosstalk associated with high-speed signal transmissions.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to multi-pair cable arrangements, generally to improve transmission performance by reducing the occurrence of crosstalk.